Break Up
by treblexmods
Summary: [COMPLETE Sequel: Regret] Tidak tahu yang mana yang harus dipilih, tidak tahu yang mana yang harus diprioritaskan, tapi sepertinya memutuskan keluar dengan Luhan membawa petaka sendiri untuk Yixing. Dan kebahagiaan diakhirnya, tentu saja. / JoonXing fanfiction slight HanXing / Disarankan membaca Regret terlebih dahulu / RnR and DLDR i told you


**Break Up © Kuniumi19**

**Genre: Romance, Boys Love, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated: T**

**Yixing, Joonmyeon, Minseok, Luhan.**

**Ini fict abal. Tapi ini asli karangan author.**

**WARNING! Boys Love, OOC, typos. Gasuka maho? Minggir.  
Kritik dan saran diterima asal bukan bash. Plagiator? Minggir. Ane cuma pinjem nama, men. Mohon maaf kalo ada kesalahan dan kesamaan dengan fict lain.**

**BUT THIS IS ORIGINAL FICT OF MINE AND I'M NOT A PLAGIATOR!**

**EXO © SM Entertainment**

**Member EXO © GOD**

* * *

05072014 | coolstrangerfiftynineteen

* * *

Hal ini bermula dua bulan yang lalu.

Hubunganku dengan Luhan aku mulai saat hubunganku dengan Joonmyeon menginjak satu setengah tahun.

Aku akan _to the point_ saja, saat itu aku dan Luhan secara tidak sengaja bertemu disebuah bar. Aku frustasi karena masalah keluargaku yang benar-benar membuatku pusing dan aku hanya bisa melampiaskannya dengan minum. Saat itu, aku tidak berpikir untuk menceritakan masalah keluargaku pada Joonmyeon karena aku tahu, Joonmyeon sendiri sedang banyak pikiran yang ditimbulkan dari aktivitas kuliahnya. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menghampiriku saat itu dan ternyata dia adalah Luhan, sahabatku. Dia bertanya padaku, kenapa aku bisa berada di sebuah bar? Padahal jelas-jelas aku tidak suka minum.

Aku bukannya tidak suka minum. Aku hanya menutupi kebiasaan minumku dari teman-teman di kampusku. Joonmyeon tentu tahu kebiasaanku yang seperti itu. Dia tahu semua kelakuan baik maupun burukku, dia pemegang kartu as ku. Dia sendiri sering menemaniku minum jika aku sedang ada masalah di rumahnya. Tapi tidak setiap ada masalah aku datang pada Joonmyeon. Terkadang ada saat aku tidak ingin bercerita pada Joonmyeon karena tahu dia sendiri juga sangat sibuk. Dan seperti saat itu, aku sedang setengah mabuk disebuah bar di pusat kota ketika Luhan menghampiriku.

Aku masih sadar saat Luhan menyapaku, masih sadar saat aku balas menyapa Luhan, masih sadar saat aku mulai cerita tentang masalah keluargaku, dan aku masih sadar saat tiba-tiba Luhan memagut bibirku.

"Nnhh..." pikiranku sedang _blank_ saat itu dan kemudian aku merasakan kenyamanan yang Luhan salurkan dari pagutan bibirnya. Aku sendiri tidak begitu memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Joonmyeon dan perasaan Minseok yang adalah kekasih Luhan jika mereka mendapatiku berciuman dengan sahabatku sendiri seperti ini.

Tapi jujur, cara Luhan menciumku jauh membuatku lebih nyaman jika dibandingkan dengan Joonmyeon. Luhan lebih suka memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutku ketimbang Joonmyeon yang hanya suka menjilati bibirku dari luar saja. Aku masih tetap sadar–atau mulai mengantuk karena ciuman yang diberikan Luhan–ketika Luhan bertanya maukah aku jadi kekasihnya. Dan aku hanya mengangguk tanpa berpikir panjang.

Aku, Zhang Yixing, telah berselingkuh dibelakang kekasihku, Kim Joonmyeon dengan sahabatku sendiri, Xi Luhan.

.

.

Seminggu setelahnya, Luhan mengajakku kencan yang berarti itu adalah kencan pertama kami. Entah dasarnya aku yang menyukai anak kecil atau apa, ketika Luhan bertanya padaku kemana kami akan pergi aku reflek menjawab "Taman bermain?" dengan nada bertanya. Luhan saat itu hanya mengiyakan kataku sembari mengusak rambutku sayang. Kami kemudian memulai kencan pertama kami dengan berjalan menelusuri jalan sambil bergandengan tangan. Aku tentu tidak memikirkan Joonmyeon karena pada saat itu Joonmyeon menjadi sangat sulit untuk dihubungi. Aku yang terbiasa mengerti akan kesibukannya hanya berasumsi bahwa Joonmyeon sedang sibuk dengan tugas yang diberikan oleh dosen.

Luhan masih merangkul pinggangku erat saat dia menunjuk seorang pedagang kopi keliling dan bertanya "Apakah kau mau kopi?" aku hanya menggeleng pelan dan berkata, "Kau tahu aku tidak begitu suka kopi, Luhan." kemudian dia hanya bergumam, benarkah? Lalu menyebut-nyebut nama Minseok.

Minseok.

Minseok adalah kekasih Luhan, dia temanku, dan salah satu orang yang sudah aku khianati.

Dan saat itu aku kembali berpikir. Aku telah berselingkuh dengan Luhan dan mengkhianati Joonmyeon juga Minseok yang notabene adalah orang-orang yang baik padaku. Memiliki hubungan dengan Luhan dibelakang Joonmyeon membuatku merasa bersalah. Haruskah aku memutuskan hubunganku dengan Luhan agar aku tidak merasa bersalah? Dan saat aku menceritakan perasaan bersalahku pada Luhan, dia hanya terlihat 'terserah kau saja' tetapi ada sedikit rasa tidak suka yang timbul, dan itu terlihat jelas dari pandangan matanya ketika menatapku saat itu.

.

.

Singkat cerita, hubungan kami menginjak satu bulan, dan Joonmyeon ataupun Minseok masih belum mengetahuinya.

Aku mulai memiliki getaran suka yang awalnya hanya kurasakan pada Joonmyeon, kini kurasakan juga pada Luhan. Di hari _anniversary_ku saat itu, Luhan mengajakku kencan dan itu berarti adalah kencan ke-enamku bersama Luhan. Tapi disaat yang sama, Joonmyeon juga mengajakku jalan. Dia memintaku menemaninya membeli suatu buku kemudian dia berkata, "**Setelah itu, aku akan mentraktirmu apapun yang kau mau, bagaimana?**" lewat telepon. Aku yang bingung harus menjawab apa, hanya diam dan menutupi kebingunganku dengan bergumam lirih. Joonmyeon yang mungkin bosan menungguku tidak juga memberikan jawaban, bertanya, "Ada apa? Kau ada acara lain?" Aku kemudian berdehem keras dan menjawab ya dengan alibi-alibi yang melintas di otakku cepat.

Entah pilihanku benar atau tidak, aku tidak tahu. Entah siapa yang harus aku prioritaskan, aku tidak tahu. Otakku blank se blank-blanknya, tertutupi oleh perasaan sukaku pada Luhan yang baru muncul. Pada akhirnya, aku menolak ajakan Joonmyeon dan lebih memilih ajakan Luhan untuk merayakan satu bulan hubunganku dengannya.

Aku berpamitan pada Ibuku saat mendengar klakson motor milik Luhan yang menandakan dia ada di depan rumahku saat itu. Ibuku yang sepertinya merasakan keganjilan, bertanya saat mengantarku ke depan pintu, "Motor milik Joonmyeon ganti, ya?"

Ahh, benar. Ibuku benar-benar hapal klakson motor milik Joonmyeon. Terbukti saat dulu, aku memiliki tugas kelompok bersama dengan Yifan, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, dan yang lainnya, Yifan menjemputku dan saat mendengar klakson motor Yifan, ibuku bertanya, "Siapa itu? Joonmyeon?" aku hanya menjawab sekenanya, "Bukan, itu Yifan." Kemudian ibuku berkata, "Ohh, pantas saja bunyi klaksonnya berbeda."

Aku terbingung mendengar pertanyaan Ibuku barusan. Aku ingin berkata, bukan Joonmyeon yang ada di depan sana, itu Luhan, tetapi lidahku terasa kelu. Kemudian aku berhasil berkata, tetapi hal yang kukatakan adalah "Ya, motor lamanya sedang direparasi." dan bukannya berkata jujur. Aku yang menyadari perkataan bohongku barusan hanya berusaha tenang dan dengan agak gugup aku berkata pada ibuku, aku tidak akan pulang malam ini, jaga dirimu baik-baik, lalu meninggalkannya yang berteriak, "Ya, Hati-hati!"

Ngomong-ngomong, kencanku dengan Luhan yang sebelumnya kami lakukan setelah jam pelajaran kuliah kami telah selesai. Jadi, hari itu adalah hari pertama Luhan datang ke rumahku. Aku dan Luhan–sebelumnya– memang bersahabat, tetapi ibuku tidak pernah tahu siapa itu Luhan karena kami berada di jurusan yang berbeda. Luhan sendiri juga sepertinya tidak begitu peduli dimana rumahku berada–tentu sebelum kami berpacaran.

Luhan segera menyerahkan helm yang dia bawa padaku. Aku menyambar helmnya dan langsung naik ke atas motor Luhan dengan cepat. Tetapi, setelah aku menaiki motornya dengan nyaman, Luhan tak juga menyalakan mesinnya. Aku bertanya dengan bingung, "Ada apa? Kau lupa sesuatu?"

"Peluk aku," katanya. Aku hanya merespon dengan "Ha?"

"Kau selalu memeluk Joonmyeon, kan, saat kau diboncengnya? Jadi, peluk aku juga..."

Aku hanya tertawa pelan. Luhan benar-benar kekanakan, dan aku baru tahu itu. Kemudian dia berkata, "Oh, ayolah... cepat peluk aku dan jangan terus menerus tertawa seperti itu," lalu aku berusaha menahan tawaku, dan mengangguk pelan, "Baiklah, baiklah... kekanakan sekali," dan bergerak melingkarkan lenganku ke pinggang ramping Luhan.

Di perjalanan, hanya keheningan yang tercipta. Aku masih memeluk pinggang Luhan dengan erat tapi dengan segera aku menyadari, jantungku berdetak dengan kencang. Entah Luhan bisa merasakannya atau tidak, tapi rasanya detak jantungku ini seperti berdetak di seluruh tubuhku. Aku merasa wajahku makin panas–selain karena suhu yang dingin yang membuat wajahku memanas dari awal. Mungkin jika dilihat dari dekat, wajahku kini sudah bersemu merah tapi sayangnya, aku sedang memakai helm dan tidak mungkin ada orang yang menyadari warna wajahku. Tanpa sadar, aku mengeratkan pelukanku dan makin menenggelamkan wajah–helm–ku ke punggung Luhan. Kemudian aku mendengar suara tawa Luhan lalu bertanya dengan nada yang sengaja dikeraskan, "Kenapa? Kau kedinginan?" aku hanya diam, pura-pura tidak mendengar pertanyaan Luhan padahal aku mendengarnya dengan jelas. Luhan sendiri kembali terdiam setelah menyadari aku tidak merespon omongannya. Dan setelah beberapa saat berada dalam keheningan, kami sudah sampai di sebuah pusat perbelajaan yang–katanya–sering Luhan datangi.

Kami berjalan menelusuri pusat perbelanjaan itu sembari mengobrol kemudian tertawa bersama. Kemudian dia mengajakku makan, dan aku menurutinya. Setelah makan, dia menarikku ke sebuah toko pakaian. Saat Luhan sedang mencari baju, aku melihat-lihat di bagian aksesoris. Aku memakai salah satu kacamata dan menarik diriku ke hadapan cermin besar yang ada disana. Kemudian aku berpose layaknya model, miring sana, miring sini sampai akhirnya sebuah tangan terulur untuk melepas kacamata yang sedang kugunakan, dan itu adalah tangan milik Luhan. "Coba kau pakai ini," dia menyunggingkan senyumnya saat menyodorkan kacamata dengan frame yang berbeda dengan kacamata yang barusan kugunakan. Aku mengambilnya lalu menggunakannya kemudian melihat pantulan diriku di dalam cermin. Aku merapikan rambutku sedikit lalu berbalik menghadap Luhan, berpose "Tampan, kan?" Luhan hanya tertawa, bergumam bahwa aku lebih menjurus ke manis daripada tampan kemudian dia mengusak rambutku.

Sungguh, aku tidak sadar jika aku dan Luhan sudah menghabiskan waktu hampir 3 jam untuk bersama. Aku benar-benar senang hingga tidak sadar sudah selama itu kami berkencan. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mengajak Luhan pulang tapi sebelum itu, aku memintanya untuk mengantarku ke toilet terdekat karena 'hasrat' terpendamku ini benar-benar tidak bisa kutahan lagi. Setelah selesai buang air kecil, entah bagaimana ceritanya, aku dan Luhan sudah mulai mengulum bibir masing-masing. Badanku didorong oleh Luhan hingga aku terduduk di atas perbatasan wastafel satu dengan wastafel lainnya dan akhirnya hal itu terjadi, Joonmyeon memergokiku sedang berselingkuh.

Ternyata memilih untuk pergi dengan Luhan adalah suatu kesalahan besar untukku.

"Yixing?" Luhan melepas tautan bibirnya saat mendengar seseorang memanggilku. Aku yang masih tidak sadar, hanya ingin kembali menarik kepala Luhan agar dia menciumku lagi sebelum sebuah bentakan yang aku dengar, "Yixing!" keluar dari mulut Joonmyeon. Aku kemudian tersadar dan turun dari atas wastafel yang ku duduki. "Joonmyeon...?"

Aku yang makin tersadar bahwa orang itu benar-benar Joonmyeon, reflek mendekat dan ingin meminta maaf, "J-joonmyeon... Aku–" sebelum sebuah tamparan ia layangkan padaku dan membuat omonganku terputus. Aku _shock_. Rasanya seperti tersengat listrik, pipiku yang baru saja ditampar Joonmyeon terasa berdenyut. Sakit, sangat. Kemudian tubuh Luhan tergerak untuk menghajar Joonmyeon tapi dengan segera aku menghadangnya.

"Hentikan...!" dengan sekuat tenaga aku menghadang dan mengunci tangan Luhan yang ingin memukul Joonmyeon. Luhan tetap memberontak, mungkin dia emosi karena Joonmyeon baru saja menamparku, aku tidak tahu. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku mendorong tubuh Luhan hingga punggungnya menabrak tembok. Luhan masih memberontak seperti orang kesurupan sesaat sebelum aku kembali membentakkan namanya, menyuruhnya berhenti. Joonmyeon tidak ber-reaksi apapun saat Luhan akan menghajarnya, tetap diam terpaku saat melihatku mendorong tubuh Luhan menjauh darinya, kemudian keluar dari toilet tanpa ada kata yang terucap dari bibirnya. Aku yang melihat siluet tubuhnya berlari keluar dari toilet, akan berlari mengejarnya sebelum tangan Luhan menarik tanganku, tidak membiarkan aku mengejar Joonmyeon. Dia terlihat marah saat bertanya aku mau pergi kemana. Aku kembali membentaknya, berkata bahwa aku ingin mengajar Joonmyeon, tapi Luhan malah makin kalap dan kembali membentakku dengan umpatan dan cacian yang mengarah pada Joonmyeon. Aku menyentakkan tangannya yang bertengger di tanganku, dia terlihat _shock_ tetapi hanya terdiam. Aku menatapnya nanar dan berkata, "Dinginkan kepalamu," sebelum pergi meninggalkannya untuk mengejar Joonmyeon.

Aku terus saja berlari, mengira-ngira ke arah mana Joonmyeon akan pergi atau lebih tepatnya, menggunakan kata hatiku untuk menunjukkan kemana Joonmyeon berlari. Aku hampir menyerah ketika aku melihat siluet tubuh Joonmyeon berlari menuju ke luar. Ku gunakan sisa tenagaku untuk berlari ke luar, berniat menghampiri Joonmyeon. Saat sudah berada di luar, aku malah kehilangan jejak Joonmyeon. Dengan kecewa aku mengumpat sekeras mungkin lalu mengatur nafasku yang terengah. Aku menendang kaleng yang ada di depan kakiku, "Sial!" dan kembali mengumpat. Kemudian tanpa sadar, manik mataku mengikuti arah kemana kaleng itu akan jatuh dan membuatku melihat sosok Joonmyeon disana, sedang memakai jaket dan akan pergi mengendarai motornya.

"Joonmyeon..." mulutku bergumam lirih. Dengan segera kakiku berlari ke arah Joonmyeon berdiri. "Joonmyeon..." panggilku saat sudah berada di dekatnya. Joonmyeon yang sepertinya kaget aku menemukannya, dengan segera menaiki motornya, berniat segera pergi dari sana. Tapi sebelum dia sempat menaiki motornya, tanganku berhasil menarik jaketnya, "Joonmyeon..." dia langsung mematung saat aku meraih lengannya, tapi dia masih memalingkan wajahnya, tidak ingin mengetahui siapa orang yang sedang menarik lengannya.

"Lepaskan." Joonmyeon berkata dengan dingin. Aku yang egois tidak mau melepaskan tanganku. "Kubilang lepas!" dia berteriak dan agak menyentakkan lengannya tapi aku masih urung melepaskan cengkramanku. Joonmyeon kembali berteriak "Yixing, kubilang le–... paskan..." tapi entah kenapa suaranya memelan, kukira dia akan membentakku lagi dan menyentakkan lengannya yang akan langsung membuat cengkramanku terlepas karena aku merasa badanku melemas dan membuat tubuhku terjatuh dengan kedua lututku sebagai tumpuan. Cengkramanku di lengannya perlahan melemas dan turun ke tangannya. Telunjuk kami masih terpaut saat aku merasa mataku memanas, "Maaf," hanya kata itu yang bisa kuucapkan.

Aku mengucapkan kata maaf berulang kali, tapi Joonmyeon masih engan membuka suaranya. Aku masih mengucap kata maaf, "Bangunlah," saat aku merasa Joonmyeon memeluk dan membantu tubuhku agar terbangun dan saat itu juga aku memeluk tubuh Joonmyeon erat, menenggelamkan kepalaku di perpotongan bahunya. "Maaf," dan kata itu terus terlontar dari bibir tipisku tanpa aku sadari.

Setelah itu, Joonmyeon menyuruhku untuk naik ke atas motornya dan aku menurutinya. Dia membawaku pulang ke rumahnya. Saat kami sampai, Joonmyeon menyuruhku masuk terlebih dahulu tanpa melihat ke arahku. Aku yang mengira bahwa dia masih marah padaku, hanya menuruti perkatannya dan masuk ke rumah Joonmyeon lalu ada Sehun, sepupu Joonmyeon yang menyapaku di ruang keluarga. Saat aku akan menaiki tangga menuju kamar Joonmyeon, Sehun bertanya ada apa dengan ujung bibirku. Dan saat aku memegangnya, rasa nyeri mulai terasa dan ada bercak darah yang menempel pada tanganku. Aku yang bingung hanya terus melangkah naik tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Sehun.

Aku terduduk di pinggiran ranjang tidur Joonmyeon, mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling. Kamarnya masih rapi seperti biasa, hanya meja tempat dia belajar saja yang terlihat menyedihkan–penuh dengan tumpukan kertas-kertas yang aku yakini itu adalah proposal. Aku menundukkan wajahku saat tahu Joonmyeon masuk ke dalam sembari membawa sebuah kotak entah apa itu. Dia melempar kotak yang berwarna putih yang ternyata adalah kotak P3K tepat di depanku dengan agak kasar. Aku yang tidak berani menatapnya, semakin menundukkan kepalaku dan tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Kemudian Joonmyeon yang masih berdiri, menarik daguku ke atas membuat kedua mataku langsung menatap maniknya yang terlihat kesal. "Jadi tamparanku tadi benar-benar keras, ya?"

"Hah?" aku tidak begitu mendengar gumaman yang Joonmyeon katakan. Joonmyeon mendudukkan tubuhnya di depanku setelah menaruh kotak P3K itu di atas meja nakas, kemudian mencium luka yang dia buat di ujung bibirku. Joonmyeon menjilatnya lalu menyesapnya dengan pelan. Aku sendiri tidak melawan, tidak berani melawan maksudku, dengan apa yang Joonmyeon lakukan pada lukaku. Aku hanya menutup mataku erat-erat sambil ikut menikmati jilatan lidah milik Joonmyeon. Dahi kami menempel saat Joonmyeon tidak lagi menjilat ujung bibirku, lalu dia berkata, "Kau tahu, disini benar-benar sakit..." sembari menuntun tanganku untuk menyentuh diafragmanya. Hatiku mencelos, perasaan bersalah dan penyesalan kembali menyelimutiku. "Maafkan aku..."

Joonmyeon mendengus dan tersenyum miring. Dahi kami masih bersentuhan saat dia mengataiku sebagai orang yang brengsek dan tukang selingkuh. Dia mencaci makiku dengan suaranya yang lembut, hampir menangis. Berkali-kali dia bertanya alasan kenapa aku selingkuh, aku hanya bisa menjawabnya dengan kata maaf tapi dia tidak mengindahkan permohonan maafku dan tetap bertanya mengapa aku berselingkuh tanpa menyebut nama orang yang menjadi selingkuhanku. "Sekeras apapun aku mencoba membencimu, aku... aku tidak bisa..." kemudian tanganku yang masih berada di dadanya, bergerak melingkari leher Joonmyeon dan mulutku masih mengucapkan kata maaf berulang ulang. Joomyeon memiringkan kepalanya dan mengecup bibirku sekilas, "Kau benar-benar membuatku gila, Yixing..." kemudian kembali memagut bibirku dan bergerak menindih tubuhku. Malam itu Joonmyeon kembali melakukan hal yang membuatku kembali mengerang dan mendesah dalam dekapannya. Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan, aku tidak memberontak saat perlakuan Joonmyeon membuatku 'datang' berkali-kali. Aku sendiri juga menginginkannya, walau rasa bersalah yang mengiringi ciuman Joonmyeon di sekujur tubuhku saat itu.

.

.

Kami melakukannya hingga tengah malam. Joonmyeon yang sudah memakai lengkap pakaiannya, duduk termenung menyederkan punggungnya ke kepala ranjang, sedangkan aku sendiri meringkuk menghadap Joonmyeon dengan selimut yang membungkus tubuhku, masih dalam keadaan telanjang. Aku memberanikan diri untuk memecah keheningan, "Joonmyeon...?"

"Hm?"

Kemudian aku tidak tahu harus berbicara apa. Pikiranku kembali _blank_ dan lidahku menjadi kelu mendapati reaksi dingin dari Joonmyeon. Aku hanya semakin menarik selimut yang kugunakan ke atas, kemudian mendengar Joonmyeon mendesah pelan dan merasa tangan besarnya mengelus pelan rambutku. "Sudah berapa lama?"

Sudah berapa lama aku berselingkuh dengan Luhan, itu yang dia tanyakan. Dengan agak terbata aku menjawab bahwa hubungan kami masih menginjak satu bulan. Dia kembali mendengus, tidak percaya dengan jawabanku barusan dan kembali bertanya sudah berapa lama aku berselingkuh dengan Luhan. Aku kembali menjawab bahwa hubunganku dengan Luhan baru menginjak satu bulan dengan tanganku yang menggenggam erat tangan Joonmyeon yang tadinya mengusap rambutku. Kemudian dia percaya dan kembali bertanya, apakah aku menyukai Luhan? Dan kembali dengan terbata aku menjawab aku sudah mulai menyukai Luhan. "Tapi adanya kejadian seperti ini, aku tidak mau menumbuhkan lebih besar perasaan sukaku padanya," tambahku.

"Kenapa? Kalian terikat suatu hubungan, bukankah kalian harusnya memang saling mencintai?" genggaman Joonmyeon merenggang sebelum aku kembali menggenggamnya dengan erat, "Aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu..."

Joonmyeon mendengus, "Kau sangat egois, Yixing..." lalu kembali menindih tubuhku. "Tapi aku bisa lebih egois. Bisakah kau memutuskan hubunganmu dengan Luhan?" pintanya. Aku yang agak terkejut dengan permintaan Joonmyeon, hanya bisa menjawab, "Tidak semudah itu, Joonmyeon..." kemudian dia memandangku dengan tatapan marahnya dan dengan tiba-tiba memagut bibirku dengan kasar,

"Kalau begitu akan kubuat kau putus dengannya..."

.

.

Dan Joonmyeon benar-benar melaksanakan omongannya.

Dia berhasil membuat Luhan mengucapkan kata putus padaku–meskipun itu secara tidak langsung.

Hubunganku dengan Luhan sudah membaik dan kejadian berakhirnya hubungan kami terasa begitu cepat. Kurang lebih satu bulan setelah kejadian aku ketahuan berselingkuh oleh Joonmyeon, aku sedang menginap di rumah Joonmyeon. Sehun tidak ada di rumah karena dia sedang berlibur dan memilih menghabiskan waktu libur singkatnya bersama kedua orang tuanya. Saat itu, Joonmyeon akan pergi dari rumah dan berpamitan padaku bahwa dia ada janji dengan Minseok. Aku mengantarnya sampai ke pintu depan dan di sanalah dia berkata, "Jika aku menyuruhmu melakukan sesuatu, lakukanlah dengan cepat." Aku yang masih tidak menyadari apapun, hanya mengernyit bingung dan mengangguk mengiyakan perkataannya.

Saat Joonmyeon sudah pergi, aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku ke dapur, berniat memasak sesuatu karena suara perutku sudah terlalu mengganggu. Dengan bahan yang ada, akhirnya aku membuat nasi goreng sederhana dan memakannya dengan lahap sendirian di ruang makan. Sembari menyuapkan sesendok demi sesendok nasi goreng ke dalam mulutku, aku mulai berpikir bagaimana caraku agar bisa memutuskan Luhan tanpa membuatnya patah hati apalagi membenciku. Dia adalah sahabatku yang terbaik dan aku tidak mau dia membenciku hanya karena masalah percintaan kami yang menyedihkan.

Hubunganku dengan Luhan terjadi karena kenyamanan yang dia berikan padaku selama satu malam. Sedangkan hubunganku dengan Joonmyeon terjadi karena kenyamanan yang Joonmyeon berikan padaku selama hampir lima bulan. Bukankah aku ini benar-benar orang yang bodoh? Hampir melepas seseorang yang sudah bersamaku selama satu setengah tahun lebih dengan alasan karena aku merasa nyaman akan sebuah ciuman yang terjadi beberapa menit dari seorang Luhan.

Aku tidak main-main saat mengatakan pada Joonmyeon aku akan melupakan rasa sukaku pada Luhan. Setelah hubunganku dengan Luhan berhasil membaik, makin hari aku makin menghindar dari Luhan perlahan dan dia juga percaya dengan segala alibi yang aku buat. Dan tidak bertemu dengan Luhan selama hampir 2 minggu–kemarin lusa tidak dihitung karena aku kembali bertemu dengan Luhan dan Joonmyeon memang sengaja melakukan itu, sepertinya–membuatku berhasil menghapus perasaan sukaku pada Luhan.

Aku akan menaruh piring yang baru saja ku cuci sebelum merasakan ponselku berbunyi, tanda ada pesan masuk. Joonmyeon mengirimiku pesan yang berisi, "Suruh Luhan untuk datang ke rumah. Buat dia mencumbumu di kamarku." dan itu benar-benar membuatku kaget. Apa-apaan anak ini? Bukankah dia ingin aku berpisah dengan Luhan? tapi kenapa dia malah menyuruhku malakukan hal seperti itu? "Ada yang tidak beres dengan otaknya," seruku lalu mengumpat kesal.

Tapi kemudian aku menuruti perintahnya, aku menghubungi Luhan dan memintanya untuk datang ke rumah Joonmyeon karena aku sedang menginap disana. Luhan yang sepertinya agak kaget menyuruhku ke rumah Joonmyeon, bertanya apakah Joonmyeon tidak ada di rumah. Aku menjawab dengan nada nakal yang ku buat-buat bahwa Joonmyeon sedang keluar tapi aku tidak tahu dia kemana. Kemudian Luhan percaya padaku dan berkata dia akan segera ke rumah Joonmyeon dan setelah menutup teleponnya aku segera mendudukkan tubuhku di ruang tamu, bersiap untuk menyambut kedatangan Luhan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ada seseorang yang memencet bel dan saat aku mengintip siapa yang datang dari lubang pintu, ada Luhan disana. Aku membukakan pintu dan langsung memeluk Luhan yang berdiri di ambang pintu. "Aku merindukanmu..." aku sengaja berkata dengan desahan yang agak kutahan. Setelah itu, Luhan mencumbuku di ruang tamu tapi aku segera menghentikannya dan menarik tangan Luhan ke atas, ke kamar Joonmyeon. Luhan tentu tidak tahu jika aku membawanya masuk ke kamar Joonmyeon, tidak terlihat peduli juga sepertinya. Aku terduduk di atas ranjang Joonmyeon kemudian disusul Luhan dengan tatapan nafsunya, menghampiriku dan langsung menindih tubuhku. Dia menciumi leherku dan membuatku mengerang agak keras. Aku menelusupkan tanganku ke dalam pakaian yang Luhan kenakan dan mengusap pelan punggung lebarnya. Dia mencium bibirku dengan tidak terkendali; mengulum, menghisap, menjilat, lalu melumatnya. Kemudian cumbuan Luhan terhenti saat ada orang yang secara tiba-tiba membuka pintu kamar dan dia adalah...

Minseok?

Apa yang dia lakukan disini? Bukankah dia ada janji dengan Joonmyeon?

Minseok seperti sedang menelpon seseorang saat berjalan masuk ke kamar Joonmyeon, menuju meja belajarnya lalu membawa–sepertinya–kertas proposal keluar dari kamar Joonmyeon. Luhan yang dari awal terkaget dengan kedatangan tiba-tiba Minseok, mengejarnya keluar dan aku hanya duduk termenung di atas ranjang Joonmyeon tanpa berniat untuk ikut keluar mengejar Minseok karena aku sadar, aku hanya akan memperkeruh suasana jika aku ikut campur.

"Aku sudah melakukannya, Joonmyeon,"

Aku membanting tubuhku sendiri dan perlahan mulai sadar tentang rencana yang telah disusun oleh Joonmyeon. Dia dengan sengaja membuat Minseok melihat aku dan Luhan sedang bercumbu karena selama ini, hanya Minseok yang belum mengetahui kebenarannya. Kebenaran bahwa aku dan kekasihnya berselingkuh di belakangnya.

Perlahan aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar, ingin melihat apa yang terjadi pada Luhan dan Minseok tapi pemandangan yang aku dapat adalah Minseok yang memukul wajah Luhan hingga dia terjatuh. Walaupun agak kaget, aku memilih untuk diam tanpa menghampiri mereka berdua. Kemudian Minseok pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang masih duduk termenung setelah mendapat bogem mentah darinya.

Aku menuruni tangga perlahan, berjalan ke arah Luhan kemudian berjongkok tepat di depannya. Tanganku terulur untuk menyentuh pipi Luhan yang mulai berwarna ungu dan ada bercak darah disana, "Maafkan aku,"

Luhan menggenggam tanganku yang menyentuh pipinya erat, "Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Kau lebih mencintai Minseok atau aku?" tanyaku. Dia yang terlihat kaget hanya mengangkat wajahnya, menatapku dengan pandangan yang... sulit untuk ku artikan. Dia masih terdiam beberapa saat, bingung untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang aku lontarkan tetapi aku segera memecah keheningan dengan berkata Kau jangan egois, Luhan dan jawabannya saat itu benar-benar membuat hatiku sangat lega,

"Aku... mencintai Minseok..."

.

.

Siang berubah menjadi malam, dan saat itu Joonmyeon baru pulang ke rumah.

Aku sedang melihat televisi di ruang keluarga saat ada seseorang yang masuk ke rumah dan dia adalah Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon masih belum bicara apa-apa sampai dia masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan kemudian aku mendengar suara air yang mengucur deras. Aku mengecilkan suara televisi, menontonnya dengan bosan hingga Joonmyeon terduduk di sampingku dengan handuk yang bertengger di kepalanya. Aku terdiam, tidak tahu harus membicarakan hal apa pada Joonmyeon. Ingin berbicara soal Minseok yang memukul Luhan, tapi aku sedang tidak ingin mengungkitnya. Hingga Joonmyeon memecah keheningan dengan kata-kata yang membuatku tercengang,

"Aku mencium Minseok,"

Aku menoleh menghadap Joonmyeon, menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Perasaanku... campur aduk. Aku terdiam, tapi hatiku benar-benar kesal. Aku ingin menampar wajah Joonmyeon jika aku tidak mengingat bahwa akulah yang berselingkuh lebih dulu disini. "Kenapa?"

"Kau tanya kenapa? Mungkin... karena aku ingin? Kalau dilihat dari dekat Minseok itu imut juga ternyata,"

Aku makin menatapnya tidak percaya.

Kenapa?

"Kenapa... kau... juga berselingkuh?" lalu kudengar Joonmyeon hanya berkata 'hah' dengan nada acuh tidak acuh akan pertanyaanku. Rasa kesalku yang akhirnya meledak, membuatku menarik kerah baju yang Joonmyeon gunakan dan berseru, "Kenapa kau balas dendam, hah?! Joonmyeon bukan orang yang suka balas dendam!" dengan suaraku yang serak juga bersamaan airmataku yang mulai mengalir, aku menangis. Kenapa adalah kata yang terus aku tanyakan pada Joonmyeon kala itu. Kenapa Joonmyeon berselingkuh? Kenapa Joonmyeon balas dendam? Kenapa Joonmyeon memperlakukan hubungan kami seperti ini? Dan Kenapa kenapa yang lainnya.

Ternyata begini rasanya diselingkuhi secara terang-terangan. Aku baru tahu dan sialnya Joonmyeon yang memberitahuku.

.

.

Berhari-hari setelah itu, aku terus menghindari Joonmyeon dengan cara membolos kuliah. Tidak peduli aku mendengar pertengkaran orang tuaku saat aku bangun tidur, aku lebih tidak ingin bertemu dengan Joonmyeon untuk saat ini. Ibuku sendiri saat membawakan makanan untukku, hanya bertanya dengan halus kenapa aku tidak masuk kuliah dan aku hanya menjawab bahwa aku merasa tidak enak badan. Ibuku hanya mengerti dan meninggalkanku bersama dengan beberapa lembar roti tawar dan susu yang dia ganti setiap paginya.

Entah sudah berapa lama aku membolos kuliah, dan selama itu juga aku tidak memasukkan makanan apapun ke dalam mulutku selain Susu putih yang berada di samping roti tawarku. Maagku yang kambuh di waktu tertentu, membuat mulutku terasa asam dan membuatku tidak berselera makan. Aku sendiri merasa lemas untuk sekedar mengedipkan kelopak mataku. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya tidur dan tidur, sudah seperti mayat. Tapi pikiranku yang masih terbangun, selalu memikirkan Joonmyeon.

Masih terlihat jelas diingatanku bagaimana dia tersenyum saat menjemputku, bagaimana tangannya yang besar mengelus rambutku, bagaimana dia tertawa dihadapanku, bagaimana kerasnya dia saat marah padaku, bagaimana rasa bibirnya saat mencium bibirku, bagaimana nafsunya dia saat mengagahiku...

Dan bagaimana kecewanya Joonmyeon saat mengetahui aku berselingkuh...

"Joon... myeon..."

"Yixing?" Ooh, sungguh. Otakku sudah gila mungkin. Baru saja aku mendengar suara Joonmyeon memanggilku. Mana mungkin dia disini, kan? Mana mungkin dia mau menemuiku lagi... dia sudah memiliki Minseok, tapi...

–sudah kuduga aku tidak benar-benar bisa melepas Joonmyeon dari sisiku. "Aku mencintaimu, Joonmyeon..." Membayangkan suaranya yang memanggilku benar-benar membuatku jadi orang sinting.

"Aku juga mencintaimu..." kemudian aku merasa tubuhku ditarik dan bibirku dicium. Aku membelalakkan kedua mataku, aku masih belum tahu siapa orang yang menciumku. Aku berusaha memberontak tapi percuma, tenagaku yang kecil tidak bisa mengimbangi pelukannya yang melingkari tubuhku. Aku hanya bisa menghembuskan napasku yang mulai berat saat orang itu melepaskan ciumannya dari bibirku, "Joonmyeon?"

"Aku benar-benar buruk, ya? Sudah berselingkuh dengan Minseok dan sekarang aku menciummu..."

Ternyata dia benar-benar Joonmyeon. Ternyata Joonmyeon benar-benar disini.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku pelan, "Aku yang paling bersalah disini..." kemudian dengan perlahan aku melingkarkan lenganku di leher Joonmyeon, dia kembali mencium bibirku sekilas, "Kau sudah putus dengan Luhan, kan?" aku menganggukkan kepalaku pelan untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Joonmyeon hanya tersenyum, kemudian aku merasa tangannya memegang daguku. Aku yang lupa bahwa alasanku membolos adalah untuk menghindari Joonmyeon, pasrah saat ibu jarinya mengusap bibirku pelan, "Bibirmu kering, Xing..." lalu menekannya perlahan, membuat bibir bawahku terbuka sedikit demi sedikit. Aku menekan tengkuknya dengan lenganku, membuat wajahnya kini benar-benar dekat dengan wajahku sampai aku bisa merasakan napasnya yang agak berat, "Basahi dengan lidahmu, Joonmyeon..."

Joonmyeon kembali tersenyum, "Kau yang memintanya..." Aku ikut tersenyum saat Joonmyeon menjilat bibirku, merasa nyaman dengan hal yang dilakukan Joonmyeon.

Biarkan dia egois, membuatku dan Luhan berpisah secara paksa, tapi dia masih Kim Joonmyeon. Kim Joonmyeon kekasihku. Kim Joonmyeon kekasih Zhang Yixing. Dan memang sudah begitu seharusnya...

* * *

"Jadi Joonmyeon yang merencanakan semuanya?"

"Ya."

"Dia sudah bilang bahwa aku sudah mengetahui hubungan kalian dari awal?"

"...Ya,"

"Lalu apa maumu?"

"Kembalilah pada Luhan."

Minseok berdiri dari tempat dia duduk, "Kembali pada orang yang hampir membunuh hatiku? Itu sama saja dengan mengubur diriku hidup-hidup untuk kedua kalinya," kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan Yixing.

"Taukah kau betapa depresinya Luhan? Sampai sekarang dia masih terlihat seperti manusia tanpa jiwa!" lalu Yixing menggebrak meja.

"... Aku tidak peduli. Tidak akan."

Yixing berdiri, "Minseok, tidak ingatkah bagaimana kau mencintai Luhan?" suaranya sengaja ia pelankan.

"Tidak, aku tidak mengingatnya." Minseok membalikkan badannya menghadap Yixing, "Dan jangan pernah ingatkan aku," lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Yixing.

Yixing hanya bisa menatap kepergian Minseok dengan tatapan nanar, "Sialan!" dan kembali menggebrak meja.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Weheheey, ane bawa Sequelnya regret nih buat yang minta Sequel...  
yang minta sequel ngebet bgt pengen dibikinin dan karena gue author yang baik /taboked/ , gue buatin sequel nih:v  
So sorry for many typo coz i just ordinary human, wahaha.

Big Thanks For;

enchris.727, KeropiL, xiuminseok, tata. , Jirania, Yunjou, , AngAng13, Snowflakes, deerbaozi, BakpaoIsiRusa bikin gue laper/? , AQuariisBlue, miyuk, Lustard, xiumin Lover, naya, frozenxius, Misyel, , alexandra. , Imeelia, xingiemyun, CHyeeRaa, LM90.0304, PandaPandaTaoris, 1, lordcamui, sureaLive, and other silent readers.

Love yaa, haha


End file.
